


Chocolate Kisses

by warmsummerbreeze



Category: Greg Lestrade - Fandom, Mycroft Holmes (TV), Mystrade - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing Lot's of it, M/M, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsummerbreeze/pseuds/warmsummerbreeze
Summary: In which Mycroft likes chocolate and Greg likes to spoil him. Lots of kisses ensue.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mystrade - Relationship, Mystrade-Fandom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times I said chocolate in this fic 💀. Anyway wrote this during class today, nice and short and soft and I hope y'all enjoy. Am I running out of ideas already even though I just started writing? Maybe. heheh Thanks for reading! <3

Mycroft Holmes likes chocolate.

Very much so.

Gregory Lestrade knew this and he liked to spoil his lover. Particularly because his lover never let himself indulge in his guilty pleasures. Because of this Gregory always made it a point to have some sort of chocolate something in the house once a month. 

\-----------------

Mycroft was a cranky man in the summer. The man got hot and bothered, not in the good way, far too easily. It was August when Greg got home from work, light beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. He’d stopped by Tesco’s on the way home and picked up ingredients for waffles and at their favorite gelateria for a pint of tart chocolate ice cream.

\---------------

_ Greg was in the midst of a balancing act cradling the ingredients in his arms and struggling with his keys. He finally opened the door and dumped the contents of the shopping trip on the kitchen counter. Chucking his briefcase on the coffee table, Greg sighed tiredly. He stripped his work clothing off and slipped into a short sleeved shirt and some loose cotton shorts.  _

_ Mycroft wouldn't be home for a couple hours so Greg paddled back into the kitchen and placed the gelato into the freezer, getting to work on his waffle cones. He could’ve easily bought those premade as well, but opted to keep himself occupied by making them from scratch.  _

_ He sifted the flour, whisked in the milk and cracked the eggs until he had a silky smooth batter. Mycroft would surely get home late and bring dinner with him, like he often did. Greg heated his flat waffle pan and poured the batter into it, flipping the waffle maker until the light turned green. He pulled out his mobile and sent Mycroft a quick message. _

_ “Bringing dinner on your way home?” _

_ The waffle maker made a bright bing sound indicating it was ready. Carefully with some tongs he pulled the thin waffle can curled into a cone shape, quickly transferring it to stand in a cup to keep its shape.  _

_ “Yes. Why?, did you have any requests, darling?” _

_ Greg smiled at his phone putting the last waffle cone into a cup and turning off the waffle maker.  _

_ “Nope. Just wondering, get anything you please.”  _

_ He sat on the sofa and watched some telly until he received another message. _

_ “I’ll be home in 5”  _

_ Greg scrambled to the kitchen and pulled out the gelato. Ever so carefully he grabbed two cones and scooped two heaping spoonfuls of the sweet ice cream on each. He was dressing them with a generous amount of sprinkles when he heard the jiggle of keys at the front door. It croaked open slowly and in stepped Mycroft with a bag of takeaway.  _

_ Mycroft was shuffling into the kitchen when he was suddenly met with a cone of dripping chocolatey goodness in his face.  _

_ “Hello, love!” a familiar voice greeted him gleefully. “Quick, made us some ice cream cones and they’re melting!” Greg exclaimed as he shoved the cone onto Mycroft’s free hand and curled his tongue around the creamy goodness, sinfully.  _

_ Mycroft quickly set the bag of takeaway on the counter and licked at the bittersweet chocolate gelato, humming delightfully at the taste. Once he was sure the melting scoops had stopped trickling down the cone he stretched out his treat and clinked it with Greg’s cone. Greg was still busy working his tongue around the cool dessert, swirling and sucking devilishly.  _

_ Mycroft chuckled at the man he had as his lover, lips red from the cold and mouth covered in chocolate. Adorable and irresistibly sexy at the same time. Mycroft wolfed down the refreshing treat in record time, crunching on the cone and savoring his favorite flavor: chocolate.  _

_ He stepped closer into Greg’s face and leaned down, capturing the chocolate covered lips into a deep kiss. Mycroft ran his tongue over his lips suckling and tasting the chocolate on his lover’s sweet mouth. Greg moaned into the kiss but quickly tried to push Mycroft away as he felt the chocolate melting down the cone and onto his fingers. _

_ “Myc istf mefting!” Greg protested and Mycroft stepped back, a smug smirk on his face. Greg’s lips looked ambushed, chocolate smeared further down his chin and on nose. The elder Holmes hummed, pleased with the passionate attack. He licked his lips and smiled at the lingering flavor. _

_ Yes. Mycroft Holmes liked chocolate.  _

_ A lot. _

\------------------

In September, the dedicated detective inspector brought home with him fresh chocolate croissants from their favorite french bakery. His attempt to let his lover give into his guilty pleasures had been a successful one. 

\-------------

_ Mycroft was in their bedroom getting ready for a fancy dinner when Greg had gotten home. The inspector sighed, placing his briefcase on the coffee table and paddling into the kitchen. He put his warm paper bag down on the counter and pulled a nice plate.  _

_ Gently and ever so carefully he stacked the buttery, flaky pastries on the plate. He smiled at the small leaning tower of Pisa of croissants he had created. Licking the buttery residue from his fingertips, he tossed the bag and moved the plate to the center of the counter top.  _

_ Greg started heading to their bedroom before doing a double take of the small treats and taking a few steps back to steal one for himself. He bit into the fluffy bread and moaned at the warm chocolate inside oozing at the corners of his lips. He licked it away and stuffed the remainder into his mouth.  _

_ He made his way into his and Mycroft’s shared bedroom and smiled upon seeing his lover putting on his cufflinks in front of their large full size mirror.  _

_ “Hello my handsome man”, Gregory purred, grabbing Mycroft by the lapels of his suit jacket and bringing him in for a greeting kiss. Mycroft curled his arms around Greg’s waist and tugged him flush against his chest. They both parted and smiled. _

_ “Good evening, my sweetness”, Mycroft said as he ran his hands up and down Gregory’s back in a soothing motion, “You’re home late today.” _

_ Greg chuckled, “No, you’re home early today.” _

_ Mycroft sighed, looking back at the mirror and adjusting his bow tie. “Yes I suppose so. I’ve got this dinner I can’t miss. I don’t anticipate it will be any fun.” _

_ “Open bar?” Greg asked as he began to unbuckle his belt and pulled at his trousers. _

_ Mycroft nodded, sneaking a peak at Greg on the bed.  _

_ “Then go crazy, love” _

_ Mycroft snorted and turned to his lover, “I don’t think I will, Gregory.” _

_ Greg was fully undressed now walking over to Mycroft again. He wrapped his arms around his beloved. _

_ “I’m hopping into a nice bath-” _

_ Mycroft groaned, “That’s not fair...don’t tease me like that” _

_ “M’sorry you can’t stay to join me, love”, Greg chuckled softly, “Not my fault though, quite sore need the some relaxing.” _

_ Mycroft nods and strokes Greg’s face softly, “Of course. Enjoy yourself, darling.” checking his watch Mycroft, gives him a sad smile, “I must head out now.” _

_ He leans in for a kiss and tastes the deep chocolate on Greg’s lips. Mycroft hums contently before pulling away. _

_ “I’ll see you tonight?”, Greg calls out as he begins to draw himself a bath. _

_ “Of course, my dear. Don’t wait up.” Mycroft says exiting the room, hearing Greg’s laugh resonate from the bedroom.  _

_ Heading past the kitchen, Mycroft does a double take, spotting the crooked stack of chocolate croissants. He hesitates for a moment, but the lingering taste on Greg’s lips is enough to persuade him to steal a small flaky bread. Mycroft wraps his lips around the delicate golden brown crust which makes a crisp sound as he bites into it. The melted dark chocolate seeps from the inside and he licks it tasting its bitter sweet tang. He smiles thinking of the taste on Greg’s lips and he heads for the door, closing it behind him.  _

_ \---------------- _

October had been a drag. It was the season of candy and spooky skeletons. Greg fantasized about chocolate covered kisses at work a day before the self declared “official unofficial give-Mycroft-chocolate-day”. He racked his mind for the perfect dessert to make for his grumpy man and decided upon chocolate cake.

Mycroft loved cake. 

And chocolate.

And Greg loved surprising him. 

\------------------

_ Perhaps one day he would dip himself in chocolate and let Mycroft enjoy himself. Or maybe a life sized chocolate sculpture of himself would be more sanitary and less of a mess to clean. Greg only shook his head, ridding himself of the ridiculous thoughts and headed to Tesco after his shift was over.  _

_ Greg got home promptly. As expected the high ranking government official was nowhere in sight. Quickly we whipped up the chocolate cake batter, whisking away the cocoa powder, which had exploded all over the kitchen island while Gregory was battling the lid. He found a heart shaped baking pan among Mycroft’s neverending kitching supplies and poured the deep chocolate concoction into it. He slid the cake into the warm oven and began working on his bittersweet chocolate cream ganache.  _

__

_ After much commotion in the kitchen, the cake was out of the over and placed onto a cooling rack. The house smelled heavenly of baked goodness but the kitchen, boy, that was certainly a mess. Gregory had not anticipated the difficulties of cake baking.  _

_ Once the cake was cooled to room temperature, Greg poured the ganache over the cake ever so carefully. Last minute he decided he wanted to go full out and pipe details with some chocolate frosting so he set out to whip it up in a dash. _

_ Gregory had been far too concentrated to hear the familiar jingle of the keys and the door opening indicating Mycroft was home.  _

_ The tall ginger shrugged off his coat at the door and strode into the kitchen quietly, only to find his lover deeply focused. Eyebrows furrowed deep, eyes fiercely determined and tongue poking out between his pursed lips. His hands clutched a bag full of chocolate cream he was ever so carefully using to pipe little hearts all over a heart shaped chocolate cake. Mycroft resisted the urge of bursting out in a roaring laugh when he noticed his lover’s cheeks and chin were dusted with cocoa powder which was also dusted over a large portion of the kitchen counter. _

_ Slowly he crept up next to the man he loved so ardently and dipped a finger into the bowl with leftover ganache, bringing it to his mouth and savoring the rich taste. Gregory didn’t even notice him, piping away with precision on the chocolaty masterpiece in front of him. Mycroft dipped another finger, this time smearing the thick ganache over Greg’s lips.  _

_ Greg jumped back with a yelp, dropping his piping bag on the table. _

_ “Mycroft!” he shriek, “You scared me you daft basta-” _

_ He was cut off by Mycroft’s warm lips pressing against his, licking at the chocolate he had smeared all over them. His chocolate covered kiss. Mycroft deepened the embrace, locking their lips and swirling his tongue, tasting every bit of the chocolate; tasting Gregory.  _

_ They pulled away panting, the action leaving a mess of chocolate on Greg’s lips. Mycroft leaned in again to give him a soft peck on his nose and brushed his hands over Greg’s chocolate dusted cheeks.  _

_ “Got a little something there, darling.” Mycroft purred and ran a gentle finger over Greg’s cheeks, collecting the chocolate dust on his fingertips and showing it to Greg. He blushed as his clumsiness and Mycroft chuckled, peppering kisses all over his face.  _

_ “There you go.”  _

_ “Don’t sneak up on me ever again.” _

_ “I will make no such promise.” Mycroft retorted. _

_ Greg grabbed a fork from the cutlery drawer and dug into the cake. _

_ “We can have our dessert first today”, he smiled and fed the fluffy, rich cake to his waiting partner. He graciously took the cake and moaned at the sweet, warm taste. _

_ This time Greg leaned in and stole a kiss.  _

_ \---------------- _

November arrived and Greg had already decided what he wanted his chocolate kisses to taste like. Easy, simple and tasty. Chocolate covered strawberries. It was not Valentine’s day, but he couldn’t care less about that. If he wanted chocolate covered strawberry kisses, that is what he was going to get. 

\-----------------

_ The line at Tesco’s after work was irritatingly long that day. Greg groaned as he stood in the line for checkout, he only had two items in his hands, life was truly unfair sometimes. _

_ After the inconvenient Tesco’s trip, Greg dashed home to put together his sweet, tart treat. Mycroft had promised to be home earlier on that day so Greg had to hurry if he wanted to greet him with his chocolaty surprise.  _

_ He burst through the door and promptly got to work, melting the dark chocolate in a bowl over boiling water and washing the strawberries. Carefully he dipped each individual strawberry into the silky melted chocolate and placed them on a sheet pan lined with wax paper. After all the strawberries had received a luxurious chocolate bath, Greg placed heart shaped sprinkles on each one and yet another drizzle of chocolate. He placed them in the fridge and waited patiently for Mycroft to come home. _

_ A few moments later he heard the footsteps against the pavement and perked up from his sitting position in the living room. The main entrance door swung open and in strode a handsome Mycroft, all posh in the three piece suit that made Greg swoon.  _

_ “Greetings, my beloved,” he exclaimed swooping down to steal a kiss from Gregory and placed his briefcase on the coffee table.  _

_ “Hello, handsome,” Greg answered, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. _

_ Mycroft had started making his way to their bedroom, untying his tie and unbuttoning his waistcoat. Greg had snatched the juiciest strawberry of the bunch and snuck into the bedroom behind him. _

_ “How was your day, my swee-” _

_ Mycroft was cut off by the large strawberry Greg was holding to his face. Mycroft bore his eyes into his lover’s, wrapping his lips around the plump strawberry and biting down. The bittersweetness of the chocolate and tartness of the strawberry mixed in his mouth as the juicy berry gushed, juice trickling down the corners of his mouth. Mycroft swallowed, never tearing his eyes off Gregory. _

_ Greg tossed the leafy cap to the side and pulled Mycroft by the neck, crashing his lips onto his partner’s glossy, wet ones. He could taste the strawberry with a hint of chocolate all over his mouth. Mycroft groaned, the taste and sensations making his body feel warm and fuzzy.  _

_ As they pulled away from the heated assault, Greg smirked at the masterpiece he had created on Mycroft’s pink lips. His cheeks were flushed and the tops of his ears reddening.  _

_ “My turn to ravish you, darling,” Greg purred, “Didya like?” _

_ “Very much so.” Mycroft responded, roughly pulling Greg by his waist, flush to his chest. _

_ \---------------- _

This month was December. Yet another month to be filled with festivity foods and tons of sweets. It was still early in the month, but the cold made its presence known. Greg got off from work later than expected and thus settled on making something simple for him and Mycroft to indulge in. 

He picked up some milk and chocolate from Tesco’s for hot chocolate and headed home in the chilly evening. He got home shivering, and shrugged off his coat. Mycroft would be home in a couple minutes so he started putting the milk in a sauce pan and simmered it with the chocolate until smooth and combined. 

He heard the door and peeked his head from the kitchen.

“Hi, babe,” Greg greeted Mycroft as he saw his lover step and hang his coat next to his. He saw him grimace at the pet name but heard no complaints coming from his direction. Mycroft strode into the kitchen and smiled at Gregory. He looked so soft in his jumper, watching over the milk carefully. 

“Hello, my heart”, Mycroft murmured wrapping his arms around Greg’s waist from behind.

“Hmm so romantic today, Myc.” 

“I guess it’s the holiday mood,” he responded, pressing a soft kiss on the back of Greg’s neck.

Gregory grabbed their two mugs, both engraved with each other's names, and poured the hot drink into them respectively, topping them with pillowy marshmallows. He handed Mycroft his mug and carefully took a sip from his own. 

Mycroft chuckled at the white line of melted marshmallow that had formed on the top of Greg’s lips as he sipped. He leaned in and with a soft, loving kiss, wiped it away. Sweet marshmallow fluff and chocolate taste enticed his taste buds.

“Why do you like chocolate so much, Myc?” Greg mused, taking another sip.

“It reminds me of you.” his lover responded blowing lightly into his mug and sipping eagerly at the drink. It immediately warmed up his insides and he felt at home, cozy. 

“How’s that? I’ve only just started making chocolate desserts.”

Mycroft put his mug down and cradled Greg’s face in his, now warm, hands. His cool blue orbs bore down into Greg’s warm chocolate ones, glistening darkly in the dim kitchen light. 

“You’re everything like chocolate. Sweet and tart. Silky smooth but dark and strong and tangy. Your eyes, so warm and welcoming, so soft. I want to melt in them and swim in their rich chocolate pools. Please never stop looking at me with them. Your beautiful hair, now delightfully silver, was once chocolate too. You’re sexy and simultaneously sweet. Succulent. Tantalizing. Luscious. Absolutely  _ intoxicating.  _ I want to eat you up and cherish your taste. Everything about you is chocolate to me. You’re warm. You’re home. And now, I’m absolutely  _ addicted _ .”

Greg can feel Mycroft’s hot breath against his lips before they’re pressing firmly against his once more. Exploring him whole, savoring the sweet chocolate milk on him. 

“Myc…” Greg whispered between panting breaths. 

“Hmmm?”

“I love our chocolate kisses.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is weird. I thought it was kinda cute but idek anymore. Hope y'all liked it, ❤️❤️❤️.


End file.
